Always in winter in which it happens
by Brandycandycane
Summary: Songfic to many songs Severus/Harry also Remus/Draco/Sirius don't like don't read!
1. How ot Save a Life

I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does, nor do I own the song stupid girl

Warnings! I am strange so I am making Severus Snape friends with the Marauders, again kind of OOC there oh, well This song is How to save a life by The Fray.

Pairings James/Severus future Severus/Harry, Background James/Lily

Step one you say we need to talk

"_We need to talk about this!" Screamed Severus looking at his lover and mate James Potter who stared at him sadly, He just found out that James was going to have a Child with Lily Evan, Its not like he could change it, Gays were hated in the Potter family, so James got together with Lily to hide his Sexuality._

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

_James started walking away from his lover, "Please, sit down we need to talk.." muttered Severus hugging James from behind crying into the back of his shirt turning the red color and dark maroon. "Alright." James said silently sitting across from Severus._

He smiles politely back at you.

_James smiles at Severus not caring that Severus found them out. Its not a real smile though more like a fake polite smile that made Severus sick to his stomach.._

You stare politely right on through

_Severus just nods back in a polite way it would seem as though they we just colleges not lovers, not Mates, and it made Severus even sadder at that thought._

Some sort of window to your right

_James looks at the window to Severus' right it was a beautiful winter day just like the day they told each other they loved the other._

As he goes left and you stay right

_James just gets up before Severus could say anything and turned to the left to walk home. Severus just looks at James back and turned right to go back to the Dungeons when he lived._

Between the lines of fear and blame

'_Should I go back and tell him I still love him even if he's having Lily's baby' Severus thought but he didn't for he feared being cussed out and he blames himself for not going to this day._

And you begin to wonder why you came_Severus gathers up all amounts of the small courage he had and went to the potters new home, that James shared with Lily and their newborn son Harry was his name, 'Why did I come?' Severus thought._

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_A scream of a females voice came through the house, He ran in to se the dead body off James silent tears ran down his cheeks. He had to see if James son was still alive, He was relived to here the baby crying He picked up Harry and looked to see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he smiled as the baby stopped crying "Shh, Dear child Severus is here." He whispered soothing the young Harry Potter to sleep._

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Looking at the sleeping child in his bead he thought of all the fights he had with James, and cried stroking the baby's soft black hair._

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_Severus thought to himself 'I would give up my life to have many nights to stay up and talk to James again, just to kiss him again._

Had I known how to save a life_Severus at that moment noticed something it was folded in the blankets of Harry's blanket 'Anyone who were to read this letter it would appear I am dead because this only appears when I am dead and Lily is dead I sound silly writing this but I need someone to take care of young Harry preferably one Severus Snape, I trust him do not let this letter get in the hands of the Cunning Albus Dumbledore, He will send Harry to Lily's abusive sister named Petunia, Don't let it happen please! and I will only let my son be married to Severus Snape, Or he will have a bad life I just know it! Also if Harry were to marry someone the spouse will die of a curse. Written by the Beloved James Potter and Lily Potter who are now dead.'_

Let him know that you know best

"_Your Father always new best, Telling me to take care of you was one of the greatest thing he bestowed upon me, But I don't believe I can Marry you two.." Severus murmured to a sleeping Harry with a smile 'I will save a life.' thought Severus._

Cause after all you do know best

'_But I will try, Because James new the Best ways to Happiness and I owe this to him." Said Severus stroking the strange lightning bolt on the Baby's Head._

Try to slip past his defense

_As Harry grew up Severus built walls around not to show the love he felt for the child, more then a father loving a son, and Harry did not understand._

Without granting innocence

_Harry stared up at his adopted father with innocent bright green eyes and a happy smile on his face "I love you, Sev'rus." Harry murmured hugging Severus's leg to small to reach anywhere else._

Lay down a list of what is wrong

_Severus listed the things wrong to do to his adopted son, The boy was to cute sometimes he wanted to ravish him but he would do no such thing, He kept telling himself He will not take the boy's innocence till he wanted it taken._

The things you've told him all along

_In his dreams he is arguing about Harry with the ghost of James and Lily Potter, He will not take James' son! And he woke up_

And pray to God he hears you

_He always woke up and did a quick prayer for Harry's safety and to tell James he still loves him._

And pray to God he hears you_Harry prayers that Severus will love him more then a son and to tell his parents a quick version of yesterday._

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_I read the paper and say a picture of a mad Sirius black the title said "Pettigrew still not found and the story of his Death by Sirius. Severus knew Sirius was innocent and that Peter is a liar from his Death Eater meetings. _

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_He remember the strange duels he and Sirius had most of which were for fun or some stupid disagreement._

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_Severus thought about how he would give anything for more nights with Sirius talking about Quittich, class, and stupid things._

Had I known how to save a life_If I knew what I knew now I could've saved Sirius, James and lily.. And have saved more then Harry's life._

As he begins to raise his voice

_He remembered a certain fight about something he couldn't remember what however it must have been important because Sirius and James were yelling at me and Remus had me backed up this subject._

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

_I remember me and Remus whispered calm words after the fight forgiving are lovers, His Sirius mine James, of course we forgive them for yelling at us._

Drive until you lose the road

_James and Severus had a good life going until James' mother questioned when he would get a lover and you answered your courting a girl by the name of Lily Evans, it broke Severus' heart but he thought they could still get together,_

Or break with the ones you've followed

_James then broke his life by getting together with Lily, He remembered that night he cried but even that didn't get his to sleep._He will do one of two things

' _I have never had a chance to choose anything for myself I guess there's a first time for everything.' thought Severus looking at 'his' child._

He will admit to everything

'_Did he admit he loves me more then he should, he could say it again…'_

Or he'll say he's just not the same

'_Or say it was nothing..' Thought Severus looking at his blushing son who was now twelve and now good into his 2__nd__ year of Hogwarts. "Time flies.." Mumbled Severus._

And you'll begin to wonder why you came_Harry sighed at Sev'rus 'he didn't get it I do love him, why did I come here he won't believe me!' Harry thought angrily._

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_Years passed and Severus and Harry, under a cranky Potter's portrait got together but they grieved the lost of Harry's Godfather and Severus' best friend, Besides Remus, Death and it took a while to get over this again because once again Severus could've saved his life._

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Harry and Severus constantly fight over stupid things like time and The person who tops when they have Sex, which is Always Severus by the way,_

And I would have stayed up with you all night

_Severus moaned as Harry got on his knees and hummed a Christmas Melody, which made moan even harder and lock his legs around Harry's Shoulder's ankles at Harry's neck as he moaned his head thrown back to look out the window to see snow falling from the sky. Severus Came after a hard suck and Harry sat in his lap moving his hips. "This is like the night we got together." Harry said in a slightly dreamy voice "And don't forget you Sex Imp the Night of your first time, and the day we bought this flat and the day I told my feelings to your father." Severus said playfully messing with his lover "Sex pwease?" Asked Harry as Severus' hand came down to stroke his hard bulge in his pants "Alright my little Sex Imp." Murmured Severus unzipping Harry's tight pants and kissing his love._

Had I known how to save a life

_Severus loves Harry PotterSnape, __his__ husband, __his__ mate, __his__ lover, __his__ dead lovers son, and __his__ adopted son. Because he doesn't care about all those times I hadn't known how to save a life, and Harry Loves him for who he is and how he saved a life._


	2. What I go to school for

**I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does, nor do I own this song, stupid reader!**

**Warnings! I am strange again kind of OOC oh, and Harry is a Slytherin! well This song is What I go to school for by Busted.**

**Pairings Severus/Harry and Remus/Draco/Sirius**

**Part two of my winter/December series, from Harry point of view of his adopted father before they get together.**

Her voice is echoed in my mind

_Harry woke up panting as he looked at his cum covered silver sheets he sighed as he remembered his dream and his adopted fathers voice echoing in his head the words 'I love you my dear Harry…' Harry groaned and grabbed his wand and cast a Scourgify._

I count the days till she is mine

_Harry grabbed his notebook and wrote the date and the date Severus brought him home and that was it, Harry looked at the date and whispered "13 years.." and went to get dressed and go eat breakfast with his friends._

Can't tell my friends cause they will laugh

_Harry ran over and yelled "Flames! Lil' Flower! Dragon!" Harry yelled out the nicknames of his 3 friends, Blaise, Pansy and Draco you in turned yelled out his "Army were here!" and they all laughed 'I can't tell them or they would laugh at me..'_

I love a member of the staff_'' Cause I love a member of the staff and also he is my father.' Harry thought chatting with his friends about random things, and eating his eggs and toast._

I fight my way to front of class

_Harry, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco all walked to potions their favorite class 'Time for Strict!' Harry laughed and walked into the potion class and had a friendly fight with Draco as to where in fought the other would sit, Harry of course won_.

To get the best view of her ass

'_this is the seat that Severus always turns around and I can see his sexy arse.' Harry thought and gave an inward grin waiting for the class to start, his day already starting on the right foot, as muggles say._

I drop a pencil on the floor

_Harry drops his favorite Eagle quill on the floor and smiled as Severus came up and walked over to him saying "Mr. Potter, You should stop being so careless." Severus said in his silky voice._

She bends down and shows me more...

_Then Severus leans down and shows oh so much more to Harry, Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sight an he felt coppery taste fill his mouth._That's what I go to school for

'_I go to school for that sight…' Thought Harry his lip bleeding onto his shirt, "You should go to the infirmary…" He heard Draco say but wasn't paying attention much as he kept on walking to his next class._

Even though it is a real bore

"_All the classes are so boring except potions and Quittich!" Groaned Pansy kicking her bag, "Um….I don't think Potions is a class.." Murmured Blaise looking at the others who were arguing two, But about something different._

You can call me crazy

"_Your crazy!!" Screamed Draco looking at Harry "Shh, Dragon we don't want the school to know.." whispered Harry "He only loves you as a son." whispered Draco back._

I know that she craves me

"_I know he craves me" Harry whispered back and ignored Draco's protest by walking away to the library to do his Charms Homework and his Potion Essay._

That's what I go to school for

'_I go to school for my friends two..' thought Harry smiling at his friends arguing silently in the library._

Even though it is a real bore

"_Charms Suck!!" Growled Draco "School a real bore!" Harry groaned hitting his head on a very thick book of Charms and Spells._

Girlfriends I've had plenty

'_I had many girlfriends, To hide my sexuality, but I'm still a virgin.' thought Harry as a girl flirted with him he really didn't care he only loved his Severus Snape._

None like Miss Mackenzie

'_None of those compared to even the voice of Severus Snape.' Thought Harry looking at Severus studded past him and he only stopped his pace to incline his head in greeting and walked away._

That's what I go to school for

_Severus Snape…._

That's what I go to school for_Professor Severus Snape is what Harry go to school for…._

So she may be thirty-three

'Sev'rus may be 33 but really…'

But that doesn't bother me

'_It doesn't bother me…' Thought Harry as he hugged his Adopted Father and Severus kissed him on the forehead goodnight, 'Its not enough..' Harry thought looking up at the pale face of the Potion master_

Her boyfriends working out of town

'_Severus' boyfriend, I know he's Gay but I won't have a change Sev'rus' boyfriend is a rich fellow with pale blond hair, Lucius Malfoy, Dragon's Father, He's away on a trip to somewhere for his work. _

I find a reason to go round

_Harry grabs his broom and flew around the school dangling his feet over the lake when he saw one of the light's in the window was on he went and investigated._I climb a tree outside her home

_Harry flew closer his curiosity willing him to do so he saw a black room filled with candles I looked around to see I was alone and no one was awake._

To make sure she is all alone

_Then Harry looks to see there is only one person he could not see who it is for the person was in the dark corner of the room, but S/He was alone._

I see her in her underwear

_Then Harry saw the person who came out of the corner was non other than Severus Snape himself, An he was only in a pair of black silk boxers and Harry again bit his lip to keep from moaning as he saw the slight bulge in the Silk boxers which didn't hide that fact at all._

I can't help but stop and stare

_Harry had to stare as Severus walked over to his bed and sigh and reach his hand down and cup his obvious erection, and then his other hand reached up and pinched his own nipples and moaned softly. The next thing made Harry Blush so brightly he was surprised Severus couldn't see him, and Harry put both his hands over his mouth to muffle his moans. Severus gingerly pulled out his cock and stroked himself quickly and Harry could tell Severus was close because Precum started coming out and He pumped faster throwing his head back it was all Harry could do to not go in there and lick the Precum off._Everyone that you teach all day knows your looking at me in a different way

_Severus moaned loudly as he came shouting a name, his name "Harry!!" then looked down ashamed and cast a Scourgify and went to bed shaking his head. Harry was shocked to say the least 'Severus shouted my name after masturbating?' Harry thoguth flying away to his room to take care of his own problem._

I guess that's why my marks are getting so high

'_everyone wondered why I was so good at potions it because Severus taught me it before school so I wouldn't be a 'Complete imbecile as the other Baboons they call students.' He as he adequately put it.' thought Harry to himself as everyone except Draco stumbled with there potion Harry had already finished his._

I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind

_Sometimes Severus would space out and stare at Harry while he worked no one noticed except Harry and his group._

I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for

"Severus?" Harry asked 'I'm going to tell him..' thought Harry "Yes Harry what is it?" asked Severus looking at his adopted son. "Severus, you are what I live for, what I go to school for, I love you!" Yelled Harry blushing really hard Severus was shocked and it showed "And I you.." Whispered Severus and Harry looked up.

I'm what you go to school for_"You are what I go to school for." Severus said walking over to Harry pushing him against the stone wall and kissing his, Harry was shocked but he kissed back._

She's packed her bag its in the trunk

"_Lets go on vacation.." Murmured Severus into Harry's Hair as they sat by the fireplace, "Sure.." mumbled Harry kissing Severus' Jaw and Severus said a charm that packed both their bags._

Looks like she's picked herself a hunk

'_Severus Gave up that Malfoy Sr. for me, I am not that beautiful but I got style in my own way.' Thought Harry as he Held Severus' hand as they got onto his sleek black and green Motorcycle and kicked off the ground and into the air._

We drive past school to say goodbye

They drove past every window with are warm winter coats and snow falling all around us to say goodbye, and Harry's group was in DADA with Remus Lupin, Harry's other Godfather, who smiled and waved.

My friends they can't believe their eyes...

_The students Shrieked and my friends besides Draco looked surprised they never knew! Draco turned to look at his lover with a smile and blew a kiss while everyone was busy looking at the new couple. The Werewolf smiled and caught the kiss and silently laughed and told to students to take their seats._That's what I go to school for

_Draco looked at his Lover with glazed eyes and murmured "Better teach me something 'cause your what I go to school for."_

Even though it is a real bore

"_Nothing boring.." Remus said looking at his Draco with a smile and leaned down to kiss him._

You can call me crazy

Sirius Black came out from Floo and took of his coat "Started without me loves?" Sirius asked looking at his lovers "Never Sairus, Never.." Draco whispered thinking how his father would think he was under a curse or spell for falling in love with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

I know that she craves me

_Draco kissed Remus' neck and looked into both of their lust filled eyes and moaned._

That's what I go to school for

"_What shall we learn today professor Lupin?" Asked Sirius in a husky tone his fingers undoing Draco's shirt buttons._

Even though it is a real bore

"_School work is such a boring thing, how about we learn something more…Useful…" Growled Remus unbuttoning Draco's pants._

Girlfriends I've had plenty

"_Like what?" Came Draco's voice after he re found it and Sirius bit into his neck and Draco moaned loudly and slightly winced._

None like Miss Mackenzie

"Nothing is as sexy as you two together.." Moaned Remus looking at his lover "Be even better if you got over here, Professor..' Sirius said in a rough voice.

That's what I go to school for

"_What are we learning?" Asked Draco sucking on Remus' neck to give him a hicky and Remus only moaned so Draco stopped his ministrations So Remus could tell the eager ears._

That's what I go to school for

"_The Oh so joys of Double Penetration and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black and myself will give a demonstration." Said Remus in his teacher voice and both Draco and Sirius moaned at the same time and took off Remus' pants as Remus took off Sirius'._

**Yes! I am a man Slytherin so no Lemon Scene here move along!!**


End file.
